Chapter 2
Night 2 is the second night in camping What will happen in day 2 Players will spawn back at the camp regardless of where they were the previous night to see that the red tent was destroyed. The narrator will imply that since red tent was demolished, the players will be forced to inhabit the cave for the night. The park rangers will appear on the map near deceased Ian Elliot the Deer laying in a pool of blood (presumably the animal that was screaming the previous night). The park rangers will state that they believe a bear is responsible for killing off the Ian Elliot and will warn the player that they are setting up traps. After a 2 minute period the screen will transition to black and night will began. What will happen in night 2 The player will be spawned inside the cave and will be unable to leave it. The narrator will then indicate that it is a stormy night. After 15 seconds, the narrator will then state that the picnic basket was forgotten and they must send a player or a group of players to retrieve it. The player must be cautious as the bear traps that were previously mentioned are now present on the map. Stepping on them will result in losing 25 health. While returning from the camp, if the player passes the well they will see the monster temporarily appear within it. The monster is unable to harm you and this is merely a jump-scare. After returning the player will automatically place down the basket and every player will automatically be given a sandwich. The text will imply that one of the sandwiches were poisoned and regardless of whether they ate the sandwich or not, a random player will start to take damage rapidly. Unless a player has a med-kit, it is unlikely they will survive. Shortly after the death of that player, the cave entrance will collapse. The narrator will then prompt the players to find a new way out. When the prompt is complete, the players will be able to break the wall directly ahead of the cave entrance. After this the player will reach two slides. One slide is completely safe, and the other has spikes that will significantly, or even fatally wound the player. Ahead will be a opening in which the player will wait and one of the randomly selected feats will occur. If the flood escape is selected the player will be required to traverse a obby as the water rises. The water will slowly damage the player. After the obby is successfully completed, the player will ascend a ramp and see a white light. If the bear maze is selected, the player will be required to run through a maze as bears constantly dash through the maze via black holes in the wall. The bears will deal heavy damage to the player and are difficult to dodge. After escaping the correct way, the player will climb up the ladder and see a white light. After 15 seconds of completing either of these obstacles, the transition from night to day will start. After these It is not unusual for there to be very few, if not one player left. . Narrator's speech "Oh no! One of the tents collapsed!" "You can't all fit in one tent. You'll need to take shelter in the cave tonight." If you walk up to the park rangers, Daniel will say, "Hi, I'm park ranger Daniel. We believe a bear has been killing off Ian Elliot the Deer's population in the campgrounds! It has become a growing problem for us." "We plan to have all of these bear traps set up by nightfall. Be careful for them, you'll be safe if you stay within the designated camping area." After its night 2. "You decided to stay in the cave tonight. There is not enough room for everyone in one tent." After narrator realizes about the picnic basket. "Suddenly, you realize you forgot the picnic basket at the campfire!" "You must send someone, or assemble a team to return the picnic basket." After you/somebody got the basket. "The basket has been returned!" "Now you can enjoy some yummy sandwiches!" After narrator realizes that they were poisoned. "Everyone's tummy is satisfied until you find out one sandwich has been poisoned..." After cave has collapsed.. "The storm has caused the cave entrance to collapse!" "You'll need to find a new way out." "The rocks on the back of the cave seem loose." If the selected map is Flood Cave, "The rain is causing the cave to flood!" If the selected map is Bear Cave, "Careful, there are bears in this cave!" After you complete these. The sun will come out. Category:Nights